The Girl He Really Wanted
by the-lionness
Summary: His fingertips traveled upwards and...brushed his index finger back and forth over her, watching her lips part. Part of the Hermione Erotica chronicles. Please R&R.


_"Meet me in the library tonight—midnight…"_

Draco stared at the note, the first in a small pile that had been burning a hole in his pocket for six hours. He'd gone through all of them—each girl seemed to be more curious and wanting than the others and each wanted him to see the inside of their room—if he hadn't already. And some of them _had_.

Except this one. He read it again.

_"I'll be in the back waiting…" _He could almost see the rest of it, the part that wasn't written. "_Join me if you're not scared." _

It was signed Hermione. He made his way into the Sytherin Common Room and left, leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind along with Pansy. This was too important; he had been waiting for this for a long time.

For the past few weeks, he had been assigned to sit beside Granger in Potions class to break up the Golden Trio. And while he had looked on this in horror, he soon began to like it. After all, Granger was smart as fucking hell—plus, she had gotten hot over the semester: her long hair fell down in wispy curls and her nose was sprinkled with freckles across the bridge now. Her skin was bronze and her lips, breasts, and legs drove him crazy with desire.

But he had been with girls that were just as pretty and endowed—like Partavi or hell, even Ingrid. The thing that separated Granger from the others was something simple really: her strawberry perfume. She wore it everyday and every time he was around her, he could catch the faintest whiff of it. Even when he was spending nights with other girls between the school's cotton sheets he could smell it and would imagining kissing her hair and teasing her nipples.

He couldn't stand it and so he had made his move to make her want him. That day, as Professor Snape coached the class through a simple potion, Malfoy had reached out underneath the table and brushed her thigh, feeling her get rigid. His fingertips traveled upwards and pulled her panties from her slit. He had brushed his index finger back and forth over her, watching her lips part into a perfect "O" and her blush at his skills. As the class was dismissed, he slipped inside her with a finger for a long second before pulling it out and going to his next class.

That's when he got the note at dinner.

He reached the library doors and entered inside, going through aisles until he reached the back. Upon reaching the destination, Draco could smell the scent of strawberries and a figure in a chair, illuminated through a small lamplight. Hermione sat in a chair with random books open. She looked at him and stood up to him, brushing her supple body against his shirt and neck. He couldn't stand it; he grabbed at her hips and kissed her roughly. Only after a moment of shock did she return it with passion. Their tongues rolled with one another. Draco left a trail of kisses down her jaw and her neckline until he opened her shirt and pulled it off her.

They pushed against a shelf and Hermioned pulled his shirt off and gripped his hips, lifting a leg up invitingly. Draco moaned as he unclasped her bar and skirt. She stood in her underwear as the blonde kissed her and teased her nipples with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Seeing her breath deeply and feeling her chest on his own aroused him as she pulled down his pants and underwear. As the manhood showed, practically erected, Hermione pushed him on a chair and got to her knees and grabbed at his member. He kept his eyes open as her lips came over his tip and her tongue massaged it. She closed her eyes and settled on a rhythm as he curled his toes and felt himself get bigger. He gently pulled her away and made her sit up on the table.

He gripped her thighs and slipped her panties off and spread her thighs apart and pushed her back, her arms as support. The Slytherin fingered her again watching his index as it got deeper and deeper in her and feeling her get wet when he slipped two fingers in. He kissed her glistening pussy and then her pink lips, smelling the strawberries and letting her taste herself. As he drowned her in kisses, he brought his erected member and slipped it between her thighs slowly, going in gradually. Hermione was moaning and sighing as he began his rhythm and slapped her thighs once before pausing and waiting for her pain to subside only to begin harder and stronger.

She pushed the books away and laid on her back and Draco brought himself above her. Draco started his rhythm and felt sweat rise on his body. "You feel so good…Hermione." Draco sighed her first name and began to move, sliding in and out again and again making her claw his back and wrap her legs around him. As he looked down at them joined together, she began to come down in a torrent and began to climax.

"Draco." She whisper and pulled her body up, making him hold their position. He felt himself begin to cum. He held her so tightly an atom couldn't make room and sighed as he released himself inside her, the smell of strawberries overpowering him as he ran his fingers through her hair. He came out of her and held her tightly in the moonlight…

In Potion's class, he was staring at her and smelling strawberries. His hand reached over her thighs. He could feel her wetness as he slipped a finger in and out. Her fingers gripped her quill and she sighed. He grinned and then snapped out of it.

Hermione was in _front _of the two. As he looked at Pansy receiving his pleasure, he imagined her to be the girl he really wanted. He slipped in another finger and looked at Granger, the smell of strawberries washing over him.


End file.
